Love Letters
by Tatsuki-Jagerjaques
Summary: A collection of love letters between Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye.  Brotherhood  Rated M, just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, this is just some cute idea i had. This is a collection of letters between Roy and Riza. It was two in the morning when i wrote these so bear with me please! here it goes :3

(First letter is written in cursive by Roy) (Riza's response will be attached below to every letter Roy writes)

Riza, Elizabeth,

I've grown up beside you, like you were my own family. It's been a while since we've spent any private time together but it seems even that can't keep my love from flourishing. I'm not good with words and I'm horrible at avoiding cliches but I want need you to know that I love you so much, more than a simple letter could ever explain.

With all of my heart,

Roy Mustang

Roy,

Your cursive is a disgrace, but I do love you still. You're right, you _are_ horrible at avoiding cliches.

Thank you for the flowers and the anonymous fire in my fireplace. You always knew how to keep me warm. Black Hayate says hello.

- Riza

P.S. you have unfinished paperwork that's due NEXT FRIDAY. Also, that fishing trip you keep calling about doesn't make you seem like a player or manly~man (what look were you going for?). It sort of makes you sound like a backwater man instead of a Colonel in the _ Army._

But yes, I would like to go.


	2. Swimming

Elizabeth,

Well it doesn't hurt to try and impress you with my cursive skills. Anyway, I thought maybe Saturday I could come over and cook? i could make you some of that Linguini you like so much, the dish with the clams! Anyway. Could I bring the wine too? ;)

… I'm looking at you from my desk, you're so cute when you concentrate on your paperwork.

- Roy 3

P.S. Let's call off the fishing trip. Maybe swimming?

Roy~

Last time you brought the wine you brought three bottles and we drank two. Things got a little out of hand. Also, try and be more discreet when you write your letters; someone could find them.

On another note, yes. Come over Saturday. Don't worry about visiting the market, I'll have the ingredients at my apartment.

- Riza

P.S. Sign those papers, please! Also, I don't swim. (Remember my tattoo? It's still there.)


	3. Sign Them!

Elizabeth,

I like the new sheets you got. Don't worry, I burn all of my letters after I've memorized every eloquent word you've written.

Shit. I think Jean was looking at you weird. Like, looking at your boobs or something. (But really, who could blame the poor guy?)

Love, The Handsome and Loveable Colonel (soon to be Fuhrer), Roy "Awesome" Mustang.

P.S. which papers?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy Mustang,

Cute signature, really. It's not egotistical at all. And you deserve a smack! 1. shut up about my sheets. 2. Jean was _not_ looking at my boobs. These uniforms make everyone look unattractive anyway.

Also, did you take my hair clip when you left on Sunday?

- Riza Hawkeye

P.S. They're the papers on the LEFT side of your desk. SIGN THEM!


	4. Tiny Miniskirts! Idiot

Elizabeth,

Even me~~? :( I _knew_ miniskirts would be a good idea. That's why I'm going to be Fuhrer.

TINY MINISKIRTS!

About the clip…. I like to see your hair down. And it smelled like you. You smell good.

~Love~ Roy (The Kick-ass Flame Alchemist)

P.S. I found the papers. What are these for again?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Idiot~

Give it back. NOW. Also, give me back my underwear. That pair was my favorite pair and I KNOW you stole them!

You're a creep.

- Riza "I'm going to kill you" Hawkeye

P.S. Remember when you recently fought FullMetal and blew up half of central? THAT'S what those are for. It's saying you take responsibility for the damage. Don't make me ask you again.


	5. Ray of Sunshine

Beautiful Ray of Sunshine!

Fine, fine. I put them in the envelope with this letter. I really am sad to see those panties go. Maybe on Friday I could see them again….? ;)

I'm not a creep, I just love you.

- Roy

P.S. FullMetal started it.

I drew a picture of me and you and there are hearts everywhere around us and Black Hayate :)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Colonel Roy Mustang (he who never works)

Thank you for returning them. _Maybe_ you can see them again tomorrow if you do your work ;)

By the way, nice illustrations.

Yours and only yours, Elizabeth Hawkeye.

P.S. SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS. I don't care who started it. They are due TOMORROW.

I drew a picture of you in the ground and of me saying "Oh, if only he had done his paperwork!"


	6. Loverboy

Elizabeth,

You lie. I finished ALL of my paperwork and I didn't see not ONE lacy frill :( I must say though, you sure know how to motivate a man. Are you coming over Saturday? I'm ordering pizza and a movie.

Don't leave me hanging~

Love and kisses, Roy Mustang

P.S. Today when you slipped me that note…. you smelled good. New shampoo?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Loverboy~

I'm sorry, I had to get you motivated somehow.

Well…. Jean asked me to dinner. I don't want to go but I feel bad. He's always alone…. He must be blind if he still doesn't know about us.

I think I'll go on a pity date.

-Riza

P.S. Come over Sunday and find out.


	7. Beast

Elizabeth,

Don't go…. if you don't want to. Don't feel bad for Jean, every guy has got a girl out there to find, it's just not his time yet.

Just so you know, if he touches you, I'll burn him.

Love you! - Roy the Beast

P.S. Ooh la la ~~~ ;)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Cutie Pie!

How did the pity date go? He didn't try anything, did he?

I still love you. Write me back.

- Roy

P.S. Remember when we were kids and we went into your dad's old study for almost an hour and hid? He got so mad! (Hehe) I wish we could still have fun, like when we were kids….

I drew you a flower.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

The date went fine. We just ate dinner and had a few drinks. He's smart, he knows how to keep his hands to himself ~cough~ unlike you. He did try to kiss me after walking me home but lucky you, I don't kiss on the first date.

Don't worry, no more dates after that.

How was your night?

I love you too.

- Riza

P.S. Yes, I remember.

Do you remember that first time we said "I love you"? In Ishval, when it was so cold we had to share a sleeping bag….


	8. My Queen

My Lovely Lady Elizabeth,

I KNEW he would try it. He's fired. (Pun intended)

The movie sucked. I was lonely.

I'm mad now. Can I come over tonight? I miss you a lot :( I'll bring a bottle of wine (I promise just one) and those little chocolates you like :)

- Roy

P.S. Yeah…. I love you like crazy, Elizabeth. I mean it, I really do.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

I knew you were the jealous type. Also, quit staring at him, it's creepy.

It's only Thursday but yes, I guess you could come over. I miss you too. And I love you too, Roy.

- Your Queen, Elizabeth

P.S. You're making me blush~ When you come over, can you bring a movie too?


	9. Egotistical Lovebird

Riza,

What was that movie even about? You make it so hard to concentrate ;) Thank you for letting me come over, it was refreshing after a weekend of nothing to do. Next weekend there's an opera, would you like to go? Or maybe I could just seduce you at my apartment.

- Sexy Colonel

P.S. Could you shoot FullMetal? Great sex is the reward ;)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Egotistical Lovebird,

Oh quit making me blush.

Yes, I'll go to the opera. Remember what I said about being discreet?

- Your Lieutenant, Riza

P.S. But maybe I wouldn't mind if you seduced me ;)


	10. Scars

Most Beautiful Woman in all of Amestris,

Hehe I saw you blush just now. So cute~ What were you thinking about?

Should I pick you up at 7:30 for the opera?

- Fuhrer Roy Mustang (lol)

P.S. You drive me crazy, sweetheart ;)

Do you think the scar on my left side is ugly?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

I was thinking about that time in Ishval when we spent the night in the vacant house, just you and me…. And we could finally take a shower….

I doubt I got too clean~

7:30 would be fine.

Yours always, Riza

P.S. No. It makes you look like a badass

And it kind of turns me on.

Burn this note.


	11. Naughty!

My Favorite Person,

You naughty! You should be thinking about work ;)

Damnit. Meeting with the Fuhrer. Now I can't concentrate. These pants are too snug.

- Sex God

P.S. Good ;) I think I'll just walk around your apartment naked all the time. After all, I do have a body shaped by the gods.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hopeless Romantic (or maybe just hopeless),

We need to stop playing footsie under the table at those meetings. We might get caught.

I thought we decided the word "naughty" was for the bedroom only?

- Lieutenant

P.S. If you do that, I'm changing the locks. Although you're such a handsome pervert~ ;)


	12. Useless

Dead Sexy,

I hate rainy days :(

I forgot my umbrella too :(

I need a hug.

I'm hungry.

I don't wanna sign papers.

Maes won't shut up :(

When we have kids, I swear I won't be as annoying as Maes.

- Useless When Wet (unlike you ;) )

P.S. I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Are you ok? Why didn't you come to work today? I miss you.

Write me back, hun.

- Roy

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Elizabeth, really. You're making me worry. Please write me back. I've been putting these in your mail box so i know you've been getting them….

- Roy


	13. Worried

Riza Hawkeye

Damnit WHERE ARE YOU? Answer your phone! I'm starting to worry so much, it's making me sick! PLEASE, call me or something!

Wait…. you're not pregnant, right?

I love you.

- Worried

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

I'm fine. Come over if you can.

My apartment was broken into while I was sleeping and I spent a few days in the hospital after…. well, I'll explain later.

I'm sorry.

- Riza


	14. Explain

Riza!

Damnit, don't scare me like that!

Explain, now. And when are you coming back to work?

I can't come over (I'm really sorry :( ) Maes needs me tonight (something about the heating in his home).

I. Love. You.

- Roy

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Well, two men broke into my apartment while I was sleeping. When I drew my gun on them, they got spooked and overpowered me. They grabbed my gun from me and almost broke my arm. They tied me to the sink in my bathroom, hence the cuts around my wrists.

It hurts a lot.

I love you too. Please come over soon.

- Riza


	15. Scared to Sleep Alone

Riza,

Have they been caught yet? Damn it! How could I let this happen? I'm coming over. Are you coming back to work after you heal up?

They didn't…. do anything _else_, right?

I"m so sorry. i'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

- Roy

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

No, nothing else happened.

I'm just scared to sleep alone

- Riza


	16. Until the End

Ok guys, first, I want to thank ALL of you so much for all of the views and reviews, especially you ThievingAlchemist! You guys are great! Also, since I've gotten so many hits, I'm going to make my own blog and maybe start writing stories other than fanfictions! I'll post a link to it when I finish it up! Anyways, ENJOY!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Riza,

Don't worry about that, I'll stay with you for a while.

Did they crack your ribs too? That spot looked a little bit swollen. Your bruises look painful :(

Heal up fast, sweetheart.

I love you. I won't let this happen again.

- Roy

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

Yes, 3 of my ribs are cracked. I loves you. THank you for being there for me, you play a good doctor. Remember in Ishval when you doctored my back? I owe you. Thank you.

They haven't caught the two men yet.

Yours until the end, Riza Hawkeye


	17. Try to Forget

Riza,

Hush, you don't owe me. You've saved my ass more times than I can count.

I try to forget about Ishval; I caused you too much pain. I can't forgive myself for what I've put you through. I'm sorry.

- Roy Mustang

P.S. Do you need anything from the store?

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

I'm so glad it was you in Ishval…. and everything else. Don't be sorry, I asked for it. You did me a huge favor. I love you.

I'm going back to work day after tomorrow.

- Riza

P.S. Come over. Bring wine. Bring lots of wine.


	18. Untitled

Ok fans, these next two letters will be very short but i promise, there is a good reason for it! the next set will come soon after these so hold on to your britches, ok? :)

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Riza,

Three bottles sound ok? I'm cooking too.

- Roy

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

You're a wonderful cook. You definitely help my healing go a lot faster.

Love, Riza


	19. Only Human

Riza,

Glad to help. I love the new hair clip. And bra.

- Roy

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Riza,

That last note…. I'm sorry. We've been through a lot. You're my best friend and the only person I trust. We've seen things and done things that nobody should have to see or do but we were together through it all.

I'm glad you're the one I found. I don't think I would have survived Ishval (mentally or physically) if you hadn't been there.

I know I've screwed up a lot and I've caused you a lot of pain. I'm so sorry. Every day I count my sins, hoping you'll forgive each one.

I know I'm not perfect and I know I have a lot to work on but I know I can fix myself if you're by my side. You always have the ability to bring out the better man in me.

My life would be in shambles without you.

You are the apple of my eye, my one and only. Help keep me in line. Will you marry me, Riza Hawkeye?

With all of my heart, Roy Mustang

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Roy,

All you can see is the pain you've caused but you fail to see all the good you've done. You bring so much happiness into my life. I couldn't imagine going one day without you. You've done so much for me, not to mention all of Amestris. You're so brave and courageous; you are a true man.

Everybody screws up; we're only human. But that's what makes us so damn beautiful, remember?

I wouldn't be here without you. You always save me from the deepest, darkest depths of myself. I am alive today because you love me every day. And I love you.

Yes.

- Riza Hawkeye Mustang


End file.
